ReBirth
by Lov3Less
Summary: B'day fic for Chrome. 5th of Dec is not her real birthday, but there's a reason behind this date. Slight 6996 at the end.


**Summary: Her actual birthday was not on 5th Dec but her friends prepare a surprised party for on that day. There's a reason for choosing this date. She was visit by her most admired person and the reason behind why she choose the 5th Dec was revealed.**

**The word in _Italic _are Tsuna's thought.**

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne, Tsuna-kun, can you date Chrome on tomorrow morning and bring her to your house by the evening?" ask Kyokowith pleading eye.<p>

"Da-Date! With Chrome? Why?" asked Tsuna with confused which earn him a kick from the Reborn.

"Reborn, what was that for?" complain Tsuna rubbing his head.

"That is for you for forgetting one of your guardian's birthdays," said Reborn.

"Who's birthday?" ask Tsuna again which he earn a punch in the face.

"It's your Mist Guardian's birthday, Dame Tsuna," said Reborn.

"Oh yeah! I just remember her birthday is just around the corner," said Tsuna.

"Mo… Tsuna-kun, her birthday not just around the corner but is tomorrow. Me and Haru was planning to organize a surprise party for her," said Kyoko.

"Oh… That's why you ask me to go on a date with her tomorrow," said Tsuna.

"You really are a Dame-Dame-Tsuna," said Reborn whom left after he kick Tsuna in the face again.

_~End of flashback~_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Chrome. Did you wait long?" asked Tsuna running toward a girl with violet hair.<p>

"Good morning, Bossu. No, I just arrive myself," said Chrome as she greets Tsuna.

_"Wow! She looks so beautiful in that one piece purple dress."_

"Eto… Bossu? Is there something on my face?" ask Chrome puzzled as Tsuna keep on looking at her without saying anything.

"No. No. There's nothing. Is just that you look cute in that dress," said Tsuna.

Chrome's face turns red as tomato as well as Tsuna realizing what he just said. There were a silent awkward between them two till Tsuna decide he should break this awkwardness.

"Is there any place in your that you want to go to?" ask Tsuna.

"Ano… There's something Kyoko ask to help her buy as she couldn't get it herself today," said Chrome whom her face still red.

"Did she say what the thing is and where to get it?" ask Tsuna.

"She didn't say as she said you know what that thing is," said Chrome.

_"Kyoko-chan, what is the thing you want. I had no idea at all."_

"Bossu, are you alright?" said Chrome worried seeing Tsuna eyes spinning around thinking 'that thing'.

"I think I know what it is. Shall we go?" said Tsuna.

"Sure, but where are we going?"

"Amusement park. That's the place where the things she wants sold."

Tsuna and Chrome spend their entire day at the amusement park. They played, screamed, laughed and relaxed. Tsunasecretly bought an owl soft toy, which he intends to gift it to Chrome later in the party. Then, it's finally time to go back when Chrome just remembered she hasn't bought the thing Kyoko want. She intends to go back and searched for it again, but told by Tsuna that he had bought the thing Kyoko want. They reached Tsuna's home around dusk were everyone was hiding somewhere in the living room and kitchen. When they step into the living room, everyone suddenly appeared and shout, "SURPRISED!"

That surprised her, when she just realized today was the 5th December, her birthday. Everyone was there, well except forHibari, Ken and Chikusa, to celebrate her birthday. All of they wished her and some even give her present.

Kyoko and Haru bought an ocean blue one piece dress, Tsuna the soft toy he bought at the amusement park, and surprisingly a bracelet from a mystery person (whom Chrome knew who is was). They party all night and decided to spend a night at Tsuna's house.

Later that night, the person she admired the most visit her in the dream. She was in her usual white dress and the man was in a white shirt.

"Kufufu...," Mukuro with his signature laugh.

"Mukuro-sama," said Chrome with blushes on her cheek when she heard the laugh.

"You seem to have a very fun day today," said Mukuro as he brush his hand on her's hair.

"Yes, as Kyoko and Haru planned a surprised birthday party for me, and it was also my first time playing at amusement park," said Chrome smiling.

"Kufufu… I'm glad you had a fun day but didn't your birthday had long past?" said Mukuro.

"I was born, and I died as Nagi. Now I live as Dokuro Kuromu. This is all thanks to Mukuro-sama," said Chrome.

"Kufufu… what an interesting you had just said, my Nagi. Then is that your reason for picking the date we first met as Chrome's birthday," said Mukuro with a grin.

"Yes," said Chrome.

Mukuro took one step forward and reach out his hand, and pulled her into his arm. Surprised by the sudden act of Mukuro.

"Nagi, then you should remember you belong only to me," said Mukuro with a smile instead of a grin.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama," answer Chrome as she hugs him back.

Mukuro untie the knot of her eye patch revealing two different eye color, red at the left, and purple at right. He caressed her cheek before he kissed her in the lips, "Tanjoubi Omedetou boku no Nagi" he wished.

* * *

><p><strong>*Tanjoubi omedetou boku no Nagi - Happy birthday, my Nagi.*<strong>

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS BIRTHDAY FIC. ^^**

**ONCE AGAIN, I WOULD TO WISH HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHROME! \( ^ w ^ )/**


End file.
